Optical character recognition (OCR) uses computer software (or an OCR engine), to process digital images of printed, typewritten, handwritten, or other written text, whether originally on paper, microfilm, or other medium, and to produce machine recognizable and editable text from the images. The digital image of a document processed by the OCR engine may include images of multiple pages of written material. The images of the text to be processed by the OCR engine may be obtained by various imaging methods including using an image scanner to capture digital images of the text. The OCR engine analyzes the scanned image and produces an output document which includes the imaged document converted into standard character text.